Protectors of the Innocent
by moonbunnyy
Summary: We watch over the city and protect the innocent from evil. Slayers,Vampires and werewolves. Updated.
1. Author's Note

So I accidently over rided this story with my other one and just noticed that I did that...So I deleted it and updated this story as well...This was just one something to kill some time with...However please review because otherwise I'm not going to waste my time adding more chapters if no one likes it.

Soo please let me know whatcha think!

* * *

As a side note just putting the usual "I don't own sailormoon, nor have any type of claim over it." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Focus…" a young blonde-haired woman being of no more then twenty-one, said to herself as she practiced her kicks on dummies and punching bags placed around the center of the warehouse room. As her work out progressed she removed her black shirt pulling her hair into a tighter ponytail and started again wearing only her black sports bra, leather like pants and her knee high black boots. She did a back flip landing in a crouched position doing a leg sweep across the cement floor and jumping up to do a high kick breaking off one of the dummies head.

In two corners, it consisted of weights and exercise equipment. In one of the others, there were three gymnastic beams and a balance bar. The last corner and wall held a thick wooden dummy and weapons arranging from daggers, swords and crossbows.

Since the day of her sixteenth birthday, she has trained vigorously to accomplish her goal…to kill anything that was not human with few exceptions. One: her best friend was a vampire, the other they were paid to observe and only attack if lives were in danger.

"Serena…did you hear what I just said?" Asked a pale young blonde woman with bright green eyes, whose voice was laced with small annoyance. She stood there tapping her foot wearing an identical out fit, the only difference was her hair was in two braids reaching her lower back.

Serena turned around barely sweating and smiled with a short shrug. "Sorry, Mina…I was preoccupied. What were you saying?"

As they, both met one another half way just by looking at them you would think they were twins the exception being that Serena's eyes were blue, and the other of course being that Mina was a vampire.

"I said…Alec wants us to head over to his office."

Mina and Serena were night and day, almost literally. In the day Mina usually preferred to stay in doors, the sun could not kill her but because of the brightness it throws off her senses and eyesight so she prefers the night. Serena on the other hand does both, in the day she works as Alec's assistant inspecting whatever odd occurrences maybe happening and at night she scours the city.

"Alright, I'm ready." She replied back in a monotone voice, pulling on her shirt and grabbing their duffle bag. It was dusk when they walked outside into the warm soft breeze.

Alec was the owner of one of the biggest law offices in Japan called Skye inc., it was also, where he conducted business that involved anything that was not human. There were fifteen floors to that building and to get to the top two you had to have a key. It was a family business over the generations passed down to him.

"We should start our own business." Serena stated in a soft firm voice as she and Mina put their key into the elevator.

"You only say that when you're frustrated…so what's brought this on again?" Mina asked as she pulled her belt of daggers from the duffel bag and began tying it around her waist.

"Well…I think its just getting a little old working for him." She replied back with her lip curling up in irritation as she to pulled out her belt full of daggers.

"We've only worked here for almost two years…besides you just don't like the fact that he's assertive."

Serena stared at her best friend of five years with raised eyebrows as she became aggravated. "Assertive…huh…so I guess that's a new word for Ass…" Before she could finish her sentence, the elevator dinged opening the doors to a somewhat handsome dark haired man who looked to be about in his early thirties standing there impatiently.

"You're late." He said with a small glare facing Serena, then just as quickly he turned around and began walking away. Serena bit the inside of her cheeks to keep herself calm as she looked at the now smirking Mina starting to stride away with quick steps.

"Ass hole." She muttered under her breath as she followed in pursuit into his office.

Both girls sat down around the desk as he closed the door. He reviewed over the last week's incidents involving killings. Mina sat forward holding the papers he provided, while Serena sat back with her arms folded.

"Ms. Levingston…does it bore you to hear the report of innocent people's murders?" Alec asked looking at her with frustration lingering in his voice. Mina looked back and forth between the two as Serena sat up and glared.

"No sir…its just we obviously know people died…I thought you brought us here to go over our mission for tonight." She replied back hotly and emphasized her last word with a smirk. They really did not like each other, over the year and a half neither one could stand the fact that both held strong authority for different reasons. Hers was strength and his was giving out the orders.

Mina stood suddenly, tilting her head up as her nose began to flare slightly. The other two occupants looked at her caught off guard. "Something's in town but I'm not sure what." She said in a quiet voice still trying to listen and smell its scent.

Alec opened a folder he now held in his hand. "I know…whatever it is has been outside of town for almost two days…I want you both on this one tonight." He paused briefly as he made eye contact with Serena, giving her a direct order and began talking again. "Since were not quite sure what were dealing with, Mina you can keep track with your speed and Serena only fight if it's necessary. Let's try to just observe and see what happens."

Both girls stood up without hesitation strapping their small cross bows around their back, with weapons ready they were heading to the top of the roof to start their nightly routine…but to Serena she preferred calling it hunting. It thrilled them to do this especially when they were in foul moods and tonight it seemed to be Serena's lucky night.

"I recognize that look in your eye Rena…just remember what the boss said."

"He…is…not…my boss." She replied back as they jumped across a few buildings and then to the ground below with ease.

"Well either way we get paid…so it really doesn't matter."

Mina tilted her head up again taking in the breeze that hardly existed anymore. "Alright it's definitely a Yuma close by…my guess is the park."


	3. Chapter 3

They both ran of course Mina being the vampire was further ahead. As Serena arrived no more then a minute behind she setup her crossbow while Mina pulled out a couple daggers. They looked at one another, Serena deciding to speak first. "Whatever happens we stick to the plan and meet up later at our usual place…be careful."

"Ditto."

Then a woman's scream pierced through the silent night. Both girls immediately took of running towards the center of the park coming into view of one big ugly Yuma holding an unconscious woman. Without hesitation Mina threw two daggers landing them into the middle of the creatures back causing it to drop the girl to the ground. It screamed in anger as it turned around fiercely. At that precise second Serena shot it with her crossbow landing four into the center of its chest. It came charging at both girls, Serena quickly looked to Mina "Grab the girl and go, I got this."

Within two seconds Mina was hovering over the woman while Serena was suddenly face to face with the eight foot foaming deformed creature stand two feet away. On impulse she struck it with both fists and with such force it stumbled back a few feet. She looked over her shoulder to check on Mina and suddenly she was grabbed by her throat lifting her above its head as it screamed. Before she had a chance to do anything it threw her with such force landing her fifteen feet away smashing her back into a tree.

"Uhh…god that hurt…shit…now I'm really pissed." She screeched with anger as she jumped up and began running towards the soon to be dead creature. Her veins were filling with anger as she saw it getting ready to attack Mina. Her heart was racing as she began yelling.

"Look out!"

Mina was checking for injuries when she heard look out, suddenly she jumped up and turned towards the Yuma getting ready to try and kill her. Her ability allowed her to move with such speed she was now standing behind it. Before she had a chance to make her kill the fallen woman began to wake causing the Yuma to stalk towards her to finish her off. Mina took out her crossbow and shot it five more times in the back, suddenly Serena rammed into it causing her and the Yuma to go skidding a few feet on the ground.

She sat on the Yuma pulling out a dagger from its chest. She leaned forward with hatred etched across her face. "Time to die." Then suddenly she impaled the dagger into its heart causing it to scream and then she broke its neck, filling the air with silence except the quiet sounds of her own breathing.

Within moments they were both standing over the half conscious woman, her eyes blinking rapidly trying to stay awake as she moaned and whispered. "Jadeite." Just as quickly she passed out.

The girls looked at each other confused but for different reasons. Mina leaned forward and took in the girls scent. "She's human but doesn't really smell like one…It's what I was able to smell earlier but I can't quite make it out. Either way her pulse is really weak…we got to get her out of her."

Serena looked at her puzzled. "That name she whispered…what's Jadeite?"

"I am…and you're not taking her anywhere." A strong male voice said with intense anger causing both girls to slightly jump out of surprise. They both looked at him as he stood at least ten feet away give or take a few. He was tall close to six ft., slender but well built and dirty blonde hair.

Serena stood slowly standing in front of the girls as she took a fighting stance. "Who the hell are you?"

She went to grab her crossbow from her back only to find air. "Looking for this?" He asked mockingly and anger laced in his tone as he held up her weapon and throwing it a few feet to the side of him.

While still looking at the strange man ahead of her she started to speak in a low voice. "Take the girl and go, I'll meet you there when I'm finished." Mina scooped the unconscious woman up and whispered. "Be careful." As soon as she took her first step to leave the man growled and began running towards them. Serena met him half way kicking him in the chest causing him to be thrown back a feet.

"You don't want to keep me company…I'm offended." She said sarcastically

He grunted and charged at her, she ducked his kick but missed the punch that hit her square in the jaw knocking her on her back. He roughly sat on her waist pinning her to the ground as he forcefully squeezed her throat. "Where is she taking her…Tell me now or I'll kill you."

Her only response was a small groan that led to a chuckle. "First tell me…why did she say your name."

"It's none of your business." He squeezed harder.

"Well the…As far as killing…we'll see." She arched forward causing him to loosen her hold giving her the chance to bring her legs forward wrapping them around his waist, flipping him forward to where she now had him pinned beneath her.

She grabbed his throat being considerate to give him the same amount of pressure he bestowed upon her. "Now once again…why…did she say YOUR name?" He stayed silent so in return she squeezed harder. "She is my mate." He answered through a choke. She stared at him suspiciously. "So that must mean you're a half breed…then tell me why you would leave what YOUR suppose to protect." It wasn't a question but rather an accusation.

She could feel him starting to tremble with anger. "Who are you?" He yelled as loud as possible

He was furious and she knew it, she brought her face closer to his, mere inches apart. "I should be offended that you don't know." She paused as she leaned closer to his and whispered. "I'm the slayer."

Jadeite had heard rumors about a slayer who killed anything supernatural. Suddenly his eyes started turning black as his body started to tremble. Serena looked at him skeptically as she realized fur was starting to appear every where. A growl started to emit from deep within his throat. She did a summersault forward, grabbing her crossbow and took off running.

He lifted his head up and howled in tormented anger echoing throughout the silent night. Seconds later howls could be heard responding back somewhere in the distance.

She was running as fast as she could nearing the exit of the park when she heard the others. "Shit." Suddenly she heard the patter of something running behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jadeite now the size of a tiger covered in brown fur chasing after her. Suddenly she stopped and turned around abruptly, using her crossbow she shot him twice. One nicking him in the paw and the other lodged into his left shoulder. He stumbled to the ground howling in pain. Before she turned around to leave two more werewolves jumped out snarling as they ran towards their injured friend. One had all white fur, close to the size of Jadeite while the other was pure black and possibly a size or two bigger then the others.

Serena slowly began walking backwards causing the other two to look at her instantly. Their hackles stood straight up as they both began to slightly foam out the mouth. She didn't know fear, she was raised to be scared of nothing…but she also knew when odds weren't exactly in her favor, but she was one never to back down from a fight.

She slowly began reaching for a handful of daggers when the black werewolf growled knowing what she was attempting, so in return he took slow menacing steps towards her...So ceased her movements and stood in a fighting stance. "Fine…well at least your friend was man enough to fight me in human form…what about you...or maybe you're just a mangy mutt that needs to be put on a short leash."

Its teeth snapped and snarled a couple times before it slowly started to transform into a human form. "Guess he's got a male ego to protect." She whispered not loosening her stance. As the words came out of her mouth a gorgeous man at least six feet one stood in front her. His hair was black as coal and his eyes seemed to be just as dark. He glared ruthlessly at her as he stalked towards her...completely nude.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey thanks so much for the reviews, I'm glad you like it. I could only get a little done today. I might redo this one I'm not sure. Let me know what ya think, sorry its short! Thanks for the reviews...hope ya like it!

* * *

Serena kept her head held high allowing him to see he held no dominance over her, even though her eyes couldn't help but take the occasional view down south. A slight blush crept upon her cheeks as the angry man stood no more then five feet ahead of her.

"Take another step and your dog food...got that." She said watching him skeptically as he seemed to stand straighter and letting out a growl deep from within his throat.

"I don't know who you are…but you have no idea who you're dealing with…I could kill you before you even take a step." He replied in a low menacing voice. They glared at one another trying to read what the other was thinking, when neither backed down Serena's brow rose considering on testing out his dare. After all, she was never one to back down from a fight.

"So you think you can kill me…before you do that, do you mind telling me your name?" Not caring for an answer she stepped forward and side kicked him in the center of his chest causing him to falter back a couple steps.

His hand held his chest, as he looked up somewhat stunned by the strength this slender girl had. He stood up straight as her fist came into view, an inch before it hit his chin he grabbed her fist and pulled her to him. "You're strong for being a small sprite." Just as quickly as he had pulled her forward, he shoved her roughly away making Serena land on her back. As she lay across the cement within two seconds she pushed herself off the ground doing a small back flip raising herself up as if it was nothing but a routine that she had practiced over a hundred times.

"Huh well I see someone lacks some manners…don't you know your never suppose to hit a lady." She said hotly as she lunged at him causing them both to fall ungracefully to the ground. Neither one giving up as they both flipped the other over their shoulder. Within moments, the dark haired man had her pinned holding both arms above her head as he leaned forward. "You're hardly a lady, and as I recall you attacked me first."

She took that moment to head bunt him giving her access to flip him over her and pinning him to the ground. Serena sat on the middle of his chest as her right leg held down his left hand while her left hand held his right one firmly to the ground. Her free hand she placed over his throat squeezing forcibly over his jugular. "You never answered my question…what's your name?"

He lay there with a smirk on his face not moving a muscle. "Darien."

"Why are you in MY town?"

"I didn't know Garston belonged to you."

"Well…now you do. To make you understand better wise ass…why are you in New York"

Unexpectedly he rolled her over making her be in the same position he was just moments ago. "Sorry but you only get one question…Where is the girl, she belongs to us."

"Here I thought we were becoming friends and you have to go and ruin it by being chauvinistic." She tried to roll him even flip him but he held her even tighter. So she fought even harder to get him off and that's when realization sank in. That during their little battle she forgot something…he was naked. All her movements ceased as that thought came went into her mind.

"Do you mind telling me your name before I kill you…if you just give me what I ask for your life will be spared."

"I'm known as the slayer…as far as the girl, she's safe. What's with your kind anyways…cant you ever let a girl take control." She said more as a statement as she jerked her hips up causing him to lose some of his balance. That opportunity gave her the chance to knee him in the back throwing him over her.

They both jumped up within seconds slowly pacing in a small circle never letting their eyes waver as they glared at each other. "A slayer…hmm I've heard of your type, nothing to brag about…As far as letting a girl take control, I'm all for it."

A small smile spread across her face. "Good." She replied as she jumped forward doing a flip while pulling out a dagger. Landing inches in front of him she ducked before his fist reached her face, as she stood back up she quickly placed it against his neck. His eyes focused on hers as he stood their without a flinch waiting for her next movement.

She looked over his shoulder to see his other friend that arrived with him starting to transform back into animal form. "Looks like our funs over…for now." Without a second thought, she cut his shoulder then used the dagger to stab him in his left shoulder, leaving the weapon imbedded in his flesh.

He let out a groan as it pierced his skin, his hand flying to his shoulder while the other swung at her. His fist hit her chest sending her flying back about ten feet. She landed on her back once more letting out a gasp for the breath that was knocked out of her. As she stood up she reached for her cross bow, just as her she pulled it out the man she saw transforming was now lunging at her in full animal form. When it got within two feet of almost getting to her neck she shot him directly in the same spot she shot the other two, in the shoulder. He let out a cry as his body skidded to cement, his head stopping right by her feet.

"Tonight was a free be for you and your mutts…if I see any of you again, bets are off and you'll be dead." She said this looking straight ahead seeing both of the other men nursing their wounds. Both of them just glared angrily at her knowing that she knew they could here her threat.

Within seconds she took off down the street and further into the distance into a dark alley. "Better get to Mina, and check on the girl." She whispered aloud as she climbed a building and began making her way back to Skye Inc. While the other three wounded men gathered around one another.

"Are you both okay?" Darien asked as they all eyed each other's identical wounds.

"Yes."

"I'm fine."

"We need to rest…allow ourselves to heal…then we'll come back." The white haired man spoke up as he wiped at his bloody wound with irritation.

"What about Rei…we can't just leave her, Malachite…I can't." Jadeite said angrily as he looked around the dark empty street.

"The girl said she's safe…in two days we'll get Rei…and now that we know what we have against us, we'll be prepared." Darien responded as he began walking back towards the park with the other two following closely behind.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm glad that you like my story, thanks for the reviews ;)

This is kind of a short chapter so I'm sorry, I'll try to add more next time to make up for it.

Feed back is always welcome here!

* * *

She walked swiftly through the elevator that led her back to the fifteenth floor. Serena continued past both Mina and Alec as she made her way to the end of the corridor to the medic office. Once she arrived at her destination she stood in the door way watching the still unconscious woman.

"Jesus…Serena what the hell happened?" Alec asked as he looked at her tattered clothing, cuts and scrapes. "One guy did this to you? Looks like you're losing your touch."

Serena looked at him sharply clenching her jaw shut. "Shut up…There were three of them. They were some type of werewolf, I'm not even sure." Mina looked up suddenly confused, "Whoa…what…I didn't pick up any scent. He didn't smell like anything out of the ordinary."

"So what about the girl…how's she doing?"

"Well when I brought her in Alec ran some tests and said everything came back normal. She thrashed around a few times so we decided it was best to sedate her. She should be up in a day or two."

By this time they all stood around her bed, watching the pale raven haired woman sleep. "She's beautiful…I wonder why they were all after her." Serena stated as she softly brushed her fingers across the woman's hair that seemed to reach her hips.

"Well until we figure that out she's not allowed to leave." Alec said in a matter of fact tone. Both girls looked up at him somewhat surprised by what he just said.

"Surely you don't mean to keep her captive…She's a victim not a prisoner." Mina interjected just as quickly.

"Mina's right…it's absurd. After she wakes we'll ask her what she knows and when she's better we won't need her anymore."

"I'm YOUR boss, we do things my way."

Without a response Serena walked away purposely bumping into him with her shoulder causing him to stumble back a step or two. Mina quickly followed her to the back of the medic office which led to the shower stalls.

"Serena you need to stop letting him get to you…besides when you're done we'll go home and come back in the morning since we have something to deal with. I'll go talk to Alec so get cleaned up…because you stink."

"Thanks a lot. But this can't wait until morning. I'll meet you in the conference room in ten minutes, I don't know what's going on but we have to deal with it ASAP."

"Fine, I knew it couldn't be that easy. Okay ten minutes."

Serena stood in front of the mirror as she began peeling off her cloths, analyzing her disheveled appearance. She lightly traced her scraped cheek, the scratches that lingered on her shoulders and arms. "God those fucking bastards are going to be spayed." She said aloud as she walked towards the shower.

* * *

The Other Side of Town

"Jadeite…I think your leaving something out…tell me everything that happened again." Darien said annoyed as he ran his fingers through his hair again.

"For the millionth time, Rei was laying on the ground knocked out. That bitch and her friend looked almost identical and they both stood over her, the other girl picked her up and left while I fought the other." Jadeite responded angrily as he punched his fist into a tree, causing him to yell out in pain.

"We need to figure out what were going to do and to do that we all need to think rationally and stay calm. Like Darien said in two days we'll be healed that's when we'll make our move. We'll setup a plan of attack, retrace the steps that she took when she ran and go from there." Malachite said as he lay on the ground resting his eyes.

"Then that's what we'll do and if it comes to it then death might be the only option, either way we get Rei back in that time." Darien said as he to laid down and closed his eyes.

* * *

Skye Inc.

"Look, its plain and simple…you track them, find out exactly what their doing here but DO NOT kill them." Alec's voice ended sternly as he eyed both girls specifically Serena.

They all sat around the conference room listening to Serena replay everything word for word on what happened and what they all looked like.

"I don't see why. Were risking our lives to figure out what exactly…besides the girl they are of no importance. If they try to kill us I will NOT hesitate to kill…plain and simple." Serena interjected astounded at his audacity to suggest they put their lives at risk for something so mediocre.

"But you will hesitate…that's why you work for me. You do what I say not the other way around. Your inability to listen is starting to catch my last nerve."

"Look you guys your both acting childish and right now I'm on my last nerve. It's almost midnight you both need your sleep and I need to eat, after that I'll scour around for a bit." Mina said as she stood up ending the now pointless discussion.

"I agree." They both replied back in unison, causing them both to give one another a short glare.

Both girls headed into the elevator while Alec made is way back towards the medic ward. He stood over the bed once again staring down mischievously at the body that lay before him. "It's good to see you again Reisha…looks like were all about to have a reunion."


End file.
